Respirar
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sin el no puedo respira, se que suena tonto y absurdo pero ella logro ese algo que yo no pude, se que las veces que estuvistes conmigo solo fueron para olvidarla a ella pero no lograstes tu cometido porque aun la recordabas. KariSasuSaku.. One Shot..


**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Parejas:** **K**ari**S**asu**S**aku

**.**

**.**

**CrakFicc.**

**.**

**.**

**Numero de palabras: 1110**

**N/A: H**ola, ¿Como están? Pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo aporte, completamente de mi **autoría,** se que es un asco pero se me ocurrió mientras veía el manga cuando Sasuke no duda en matar a Karin. Se que no tiene un final muy conciso y mas bien es el punto de vista de Karin, pero espero y les guste y me dejen un hermoso RR! Bueno sin mas me retiro adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>~Respirar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"El poder sin límites, es un frenesí que arruina su propia autoridad."<em>

Fénelon.

* * *

><p>Respirar, respirar es lo mas normal que hacemos para vivir sin esa simple función no seriamos capaces de sobrevivir.<p>

.

.

Sin el no puedo respira, se que suena tonto y absurdo pero ella logro ese algo que yo no pude, se que las veces que estuvistes conmigo solo fueron para olvidarla a ella pero no lograstes tu cometido porque aun la recordabas. Aun la recordabas aunque estuvieras conmigo aunque compartieras conmigo momentos en los que ella no estaba.

Tu la recordabas a ella y nada mas.

.

.

.

Tu nunca me pertenecistes a mi siempre le pertenecistes a esa joven de orbes jade. Que desprendian dulzura e inocencia, una inocencia que desgraciadamente mis ojos no desprendían.

Mis ojos en cambio del color del carmesí desprenden malicia y enojo.

¿Por que los orbes no pueden ser como los de ella?

¿Por que no pueden desprender inocencia, pureza?

Esa y muchas preguntas mas me cuestiono por que no puedo ser como ella.

.

Suigetsu me dijo una vez " No te enamores de Sasuke, Zanahoria solo te lastimaras a ti misma el no es para ti " Me dijo con cierto resentimiento e ira contenida, fruncí mis cejas pelirrojas y solté un bufido " No te metas cara de Tiburón es mi problema si Sasuke me hace caso o no " el suspiro con pesadez, dio media vuelta, pero antes de retirarse por completo de la habitación, el peliblanco me miro con lastima y me dijo.

.

"Solo te digo la verdad el no es para ti el ya esta destinado a alguien mas el solo te utiliza para satisfacer sus deseos que no lo ves o eres tan idiota que no notas a la persona que esta realmente enamorada de ti" Dicho esto salio de la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

.

.

¡JODER!  
>.<p>

.

¡No es verdad! Sasuke nunca ha demostrado interés en nadie mas, pero a mi mente vino un recuerdo de una de las tantas noches en las que sasuke me iba a buscar para saciar sus bajos instintos y deseos con mi cuerpo.

Flash Black

Era de noche y dentro de poco Sasuke vendría a mi yo sabia de antemano que el azabache no podía amar su naturaleza vengativa no se lo permitiría jamas, mas sin embargo dejaba que me utilizara como el quisiera por que yo lo amaba, tal vez mi amor fuera enfermizo pero era a fin de cuentas era amor.  
>.<p>

.

.

Me desvestí poco a poco hasta quedar solo en ropa interior en ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se habría de manera brusca, tenia los ojos apretados y la mandíbula tensa.  
>.<p>

.

.

Se acerco a si mi a grandes zancadas me quito el brasier y mis bragas de una forma desesperada se bajo los pantalones y sin previo aviso me penetro de una sola estocada, me dolió mucho por que no estaba debidamente preparada para recibirlo dentro de mí, pero no hice caso a ese dolor y solo me dedique a sentir lo que Sasuke provocaba en mi, entraba y salia de una forma casi animal como si quisiera descargar en mi toda su frustración que sentía en esos momentos, pronto llegue al clímax y después de 5 estocadas mas Sasuke me hizo sentir toda su semilla en mi y dijo algo que me dejo totalmente helada " Sa..Sakura "

¿Sakura quien es Sakura? ¿Por que la menciono? Esa y muchas preguntas me hacia.  
>Sasuke se levanto el pantalón dispuesto a irse pero antes de abandonar la habitación murmuro un leve " Gracias "<p>

Fin de Flash Black

.

.

.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que Sasuke nunca sintio ni un poco de cariño asi ami solo me quise engañar a mi misma.

.

.Me doy cuenta ahora, que me encuentro enfrente de el que no duda en querer atacarme.  
>.<p>

El nunca me amo, ni siquiera me quiso un poco, solo me utilizaba y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a dejarme utilizar.  
>.<p>

.

.

El tenia y siempre tendrá ojos para su Sakura.  
>.<p>

Su compañera de equipo, su amiga, su persona importante para el , su todo y yo su nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y <strong>que me dicen que les pareció, sean sinceros, se que no es la obra maestra del siglo pero se me ocurrio hace apenas una hora así que tampoco creo que sea muy monumental el escrito.

Bueno sin mas me retiro.

Nos leemos

Las quiero

Atte Betsy Uchiha


End file.
